


What If We Kissed in the Kitchen?

by fubuki_ice



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Banter, Fluff, Light-Hearted, M/M, Mutual Pining, Requited Love, Romance, i tried focusing more on the cooking but i cant, sorry if they seem a bit ooc haha, the jelix cooking collab that nobody asked for, writing for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 10:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18569269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fubuki_ice/pseuds/fubuki_ice
Summary: Felix is aware that he ran out of ideas and finally did what the fans asked for; though it ended up not being recorded, sadly.





	What If We Kissed in the Kitchen?

Felix spins on his 399 gaming chair while lowering it back and forth, contemplating for another video idea as usual.

It was always either LWIAY, meme review, You Laugh You Lose, Pew News, you know it. He honestly couldn’t remember the last time he tried to be creative in one, but to achieve a daily upload schedule, sacrifices had to be made. Though he knew this isn’t what a majority of his fans want; after all, as much as 80% of the comments doesn’t contribute to anything, he does read them from time to time.

Quality over quantity was what anyone would’ve said, including himself. However, no one would ever understand the burden behind having a 90 million plus sub count despite his views never followed along with such a drastic increase, and so, the only way he could satisfy everyone was pushing content, content and content, day after day with seemingly no effort.

Felix heaved a sigh from all the spinning, running fingers through his hair to fix the usual mess.

Should I do something different for today? He thinks to himself. The battle between his channel and T-series coming to an end was like a huge rock being lifted from his shoulders. With the stress all gone, he felt like he could grow some brain cells and put some decent effort into doing something that both him and his fans would genuinely enjoy.

Easing back into work mode with a stretch of his arms, he then types the link to his channel and scroll through the videos he’d posted. It didn’t take him long to figure out what he wanted to do, to his surprise.

_Sean. How could I forget?_

 

*

“Whats with the sudden collab?” Sean asked all of a sudden, an amusing grin plastered on his face. 

“Ehh, just felt like it.” Felix said with a shrug, his eyes never leaving the bowl of ingredients they’re currently preparing for a cooking collab in his kitchen. “Hasn’t it been several months already?” 

He failed to notice his lips tugging up slightly, which was obvious to Sean.

“Yeah.” Sean replied nonchalantly, not before sidling behind Felix and slid his arm around his torso, crushing him slightly. “Just admit you miss me, bro.”

Felix flinched from the sudden intrusion, soon finding the familiar scent of cologne relaxing, for whatever reason. Not that he would ever admit it though.

“No.”

Sean let out an unsurprisingly loud, high-pitched laughter. “Figures.” He let go soon enough and distanced himself a few feet away from him. “So what are we cooking today?” 

“Pancakes.”

“Really.” Sean complained, but his waggling eyebrows were telling the opposite. “I was expecting some Swedish meatballs coming from a Swedish boy.” His voice was crooked when those words left his lips, causing the other to splutter. 

“I swear, do not do that again, ever.” 

“No promises, Swedish boy.”

“Who are you calling a Swedish boy you Irish bastard?” Felix said with a cheeky tone.

“Me.” Sean answered dramatically, pressing a hand to his chest. “The handsome Irish bastard to be exact.”

Seeing such self- confidence in Sean’s face only resulted the smile on his face to remain. “Fuck off.” He huffed, not bothering to deny the last statement that hopefully would go unnoticed to the other. “We should really start cooking now.”

“Ah right. What’s the first step?”

“I’ll whisk the flour, sugar, baking powder, salt and baking soda and you can go whisk the other bowl with milk, butter and egg.” The other nodded and soon enough they started making the batter (finally).

As Felix stared the mixture of ingredients he is currently whisking, he could feel some sort of aspiration that strives him to make the best pancakes in the world. For who, he doesn’t know, but the one thing he’s sure about is wanting to treasure this very moment. Bantering or just doing anything with Sean never failed to make his day brighter, like a splotch of yellow peeking out from the dark, ominous clouds that just never seem to go away.

He believes actions are always louder than words and the amount of time spent with his best mate only further proved how loyal of a friend Sean is. No matter what happened, Sean will always be there to catch him-

A packet of flour immediately disrupted his thought process when it landed onto his stomach, thrown by no other than Sean who’s eyes flashed in mischief

“Ha! Got you.” He pumped his arm, grinning smugly from the victory. 

_Oh hell no, I am not about to let this go even though I wore an apron._ Felix thought, soon cracking his knuckles with a menacing look on his face. “Get over here, you _bitch_ l.” 

Both of Sean’s hands were immediately raised in defeat as he tried backing away step by step, but the effect was ruined by his laugh at the end. “Wait no, Felix, aren't we -“

“I’m gonna come get—“ Without warning, Felix found himself slipping on the remaining of the flour, desperately trying to hold onto his best mate’s shoulders but to no avail.

_Oh fuck._

Felix tried to push himself away out of fear and anxiousness until Sean’s hand went up and cradled his face to let their lips linger longer.

He felt his heart leap at the increased sensation and found himself clinging to the warmth of Sean’s lips, his hand, everything he longed for. He slid up his hand into the soft brown hair while Sean pulled him closer in return, deepening the kiss a bit further. It was struggling to keep up until the following kisses were softer, and soon enough Felix started to feel like he was floating.

The fact that his love was reciprocated was driving him mentally insane and all he could register was the taste of peppermint.

“Felix, I think my leg’s starting to numb…”

“Ah.” Was what he managed to mutter before he picked himself up from the messy floor, with Sean followed suit.

A strange anticipation began drawing something tight in Felix’s chest, almost like a combination of nervousness and excitement when the silence dragged along. 

Luckily, Sean let out a chuckle before it became uncomfortable.

“I guess you fell for me huh.” He said softly, not before adding a “Pun intended”, as if it wasn’t obvious enough

“Damn, Sean, really never expected you to be this smooth.” 

“Not as much as you I suppose!”

And Felix believed this day couldn’t get any better when the other snatched his bowl of ingredients and continued helping with making the batter, mixing their mutual feelings into one.

 

*

When Felix realised that he could flip the pancakes like a real chef from Ratatouille, they were finally, I repeat, _finally_ done.

“So you’re telling me that you didn’t buy maple syrup.”

“What about it?” Sean had his arms crossed; lifting an eyebrow questioningly at the youtuber’s disbelieving tone.

“Well,” He said amusingly, barely restraining a snicker, “Nothing’s as sweet as you so I don’t think I would mind at all.”

“Gross.”

“Right back at ya.”


End file.
